This application is based on provisional patent application U.S. Ser. No. 60/509,690 filed Oct. 8, 2003, on which priority to the present application is claimed, and which is incorporated herein by reference.
Various applications of used tires have been invented, and some of them patented. This is discussed in my PCT Application No. PCT/US03/14967 filed May 13, 2003 and published on Nov. 27, 2003. That patent application discloses several ways for usefully dealing with vehicle tires that are no longer suitable for use on vehicles. The content of that application, is incorporated by reference herein to any extent needed. Pages 13 and 14 of that application describe the use of tire tread strips for bindings to bind tires together in a manner generally shown in FIGS. 5 and 6 of that application and the present application to make a fence or barrier. Page 13 of that PCT application also describes the use of staples to connect ends of two tire tread strips and, in that context, refers to FIG. 11 of that PCT patent application. As disclosed in that PCT application, the tires are distributed in courses and stacked somewhat like a wall of bricks, to make fences or barriers having different profiles and heights. The tires oriented with their rotational axes vertical, can be exposed to collection of water and dirt or debris in the upward facing concave portion of the lower half of the tire. To enable drainage of water from this portion of the tires, holes are provided in the downward facing sidewall. In some circumstances, some of such tires can be exposed to enough dirt and debris for it to become wet and interfere with drainage. There remains a need for improvement in that regard.